Yugioh Song Fics
by Starry.Night.Star.Guardian
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! Yami and Yugi again. Review on who you want the next song to be about! Open to any suggestions XD
1. Chapter 1

_This song is meant for Yami. Yugi's reflections on Yami, and how he's done so much for him (this is when Yami's ill) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or "There you'll be" be Faith Hill_

"There you'll be"

Here I sit, alone in the hospital waiting room, I feel scared, like a little child, you fell ill just this morning, the very day when you promised me something…

My hands are trembling, no doctors have come to see me yet, I guess it's a good thing, because I'd be terrified of what would happen. I turn my head, its nearly evening..I get up from the chair and head outside, I feel the breeze on my face…Yami….if only you could share this with me...not laying there awaiting to leave me..Damn it Yami!

I open my eyes, I start to recall what seemed to come between us, the very first day we met.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

It has been only a few years, since I've gotten to know you Yami. The day when I finished the Millennium Puzzle, all I ever dreamed for was a friend, a very "special friend." When you appeared to me spiritually I was a little surprised that dream came true so suddenly.With what we have been thru in the past until now, I'm happy to have you in my life.

_When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

Looking back on the countless adventures that we have been thru, Duelist Kingdome, Battle City, but the time when I had lost the bond with you in the duel with Bandit Keith, I closed my eyes and there you were, standing right next to me, when I didn't have your guidance and courage, all I had to do was picture your face which gave me the determination to finish the duel and get you back…the scariest even that ever happened to me, was loosing you when the Puzzle broke.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life_

As I stand out in the cool autumn evening, I can feel the wind that seems to carry comforting waves, but nothing can compare with what dreams I have. I always a place for you in my heart Yami, from the day we met, you have taken the only place in my heart…is it true that when you look up in the sky, you can see a person's soul..or does that happen in dreams? Either way..I can see yours watching down on me…

Its time for me to enter the room, you can't leave me yet Yami..I'm still too young to be alone…please hang on..

_I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

They tell me that you don't have much time, Please Yami, hold on! Even if you leave me…you will be remembered with in my heart, where ever I am, whenever I feel alone, or need to break down and cry, there you'll be..right next to me, just like you've always done…

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach_

_And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me_

I make my way to your bedside, I sit down and hold your hand, I'm crying, yes crying..Don't you remember how we used to pretend that we could reach into the sky, making it seem that we could touch it in a single reach? It was fun to be in your arms, I felt like a fallen Angel awaiting for heaven to find me..but as all daydreams..it came true..

_Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

Do you remember, how your determination guided me thru all the tough situations, how you told me to believe in myself, the same way you told Joey..both of us made it through with your help…though to me it was like your love guiding me thru…I owe you so much Yami! Please get better!

I remember something that you once said to me just before the battle with Malik.

_" ….. 'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
For always."_

So it's my turn, I am your light, a light that is shining brightly for you to awake..I can't duel alone, Light can't always be around forever, Light needs the Darkness…I need you Yami. You were always there for me when ever I needed you. And now you need me…I want you to come back..come back to the light Yami…I love you..you can't leave me!

I rest my head on your chest, silently crying to you, that is until..

"Y-Yuugi?…please don't cry, I'll be right here with you…"

You're awake! Thank the gods! Oh Yami! I look up and smile brightly, you're here! I can't believe it, you're going to be alright!

" Yami! You're better, You knew that I'll always be here with you..just like you were always there for me…"

You chuckle softly, and hold me close..I close my eyes, you came back to me…and I'm greatful..

_You were right there for me_

_So what do you think? Kind of sad I know eh? Well you know what to do, Please R+R!_

_-ARL_


	2. Yami and Yugi II

_This song is meant for my favorite pairing – YY/Y. _

_I'm sorry about not updating, but I have a good inspiration right now. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own this song, it belongs to Hilary Duff. _

"_Someone's watching over me_"  
By: ARL

Today is a big day for me. I've been selected to participate in a contest that is going on in my school. I know it sounds corny but hey! I got the part. This is really cool because I'm the only short guy in the entire school. (Long story there ha-ha!)

"I can't wait until I tell Yami." I shout happily.

I start thinking about the one that looks like the older version of me. The mystic dark eyes I could get lost in. Wow, I could go on for days just talking about him. Making my way out of school, I came across a situation where my entire attention was quickly taken away.

There in front of me was Tea and Yami. Sighing I decided that I should just head home, but not until I heard those words coming from HER mouth.

"I'm going to be in the song contest, I hope that you're going to be there."

I quickly stopped when Yami looked at her in a weird way.

"If it means I have to hear you sing, and then…I guess I have to." He did not sound all too thrilled about it. My eyes were as wide as pizzas, I decided to go on over to them just to shut the harpy up.

"Hi Yami, how are you?" I asked casually. Tea looked at me with a hint of anger in her eyes.  
"Oh, not to bad, thanks" Yami replied a moment later after looking at me.

We started to have a conversation about the contest. If I hear another word out of Tea about the song she'd be singing, I'd be going insane!

"Well I guess I should be going." Goodbye you harpy. I thought to myself.

Tea waved good bye and headed towards her home. So that just left me and my dark side.

--- Meanwhile ---

Getting home was a quiet one. Smiling I sat down at the keyboard in the living room and started hitting keys out of random touch. Yami went upstairs to take a shower. He said about smelling like gym socks. Yuck!

"Mm, let's see what I can start with." I thought and started to hit the keys.

Yami had finished his shower and came down stairs in his grey sweatpants and white muscle shirt. He was in the kitchen when he heard my voice.

"Having trouble Yugi?" He asked poking his head into the living room. I simply cursed.

"I guess I should have some help but I hate piano!" I exclaimed. Yami chuckled.

"I don't know much about pianos. I'm sure you can figure it out. What's it for anyway?" he asked. I gulped.

"Well, it's for the contest."  
"…Oh…" He didn't say anything else. Ouch that hurt.

Yami had headed upstairs to bed. While I was left alone to finish what I had started on the piano. Sighing, I started to create a song from thoughts in my head.

This was going to be a very long night.

--- Next Morning: Day of Contest ---

Every one was in the gym. It was as rowdy as a chicken coop. I was as nervous as I was the day before. I didn't see Yami since he left early. Was he upset about me going into the contest? Oh well. From what I could tell from the back of the stage where I stood, I could hear all the other people that had participated get applauded. Some did jokes, acts, skits which were bizarre.

"Hey Yugi, You're going into the contest?" Tea asked me.  
"Yes, that's right." I replied. SMACK!  
"Why would you want to enter something that doesn't even suit you? You'll just be the laughing stock of the school." Tea had smacked me. Damn bitch.

"..Bitch" I muttered as she turned her back. I was right after her so I had to take a few deep breaths until I had to go on.

I had to go over my words that I had written down. I had my reasons why I had written what I did. All I had to do was just sing it out loud. Even if it don't make sense!

"Next up Yugi Motou" The announcer replied on the microphone.

Oh boy here I go. Taking a breath, I walk onto the stage. I can see Yami sitting in the front 3 rows. I can hear a few voices being whispered. Ignoring them, I stated what I was going to be doing.

"I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote."  
"What's the song called Yugi?" Someone asked.  
"Someone's watching over me." I gazed right over at Yami as I replied. I could see that he was watching me with in great interest.

Getting on a stool, I placed my CD that I had made the previous night into the CD player and pressed play. Music started to play, a piano, drums and guitar started to fill the auditorium.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

I swayed a bit on the stool as I started to sing. I could remember just how far I came when I had met Yami near 3 years ago. He used to know what to say to make me feel better. But now I'm not so sure anymore. But for right now he seems glued to my song.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Life is full of surprises, if you look in the right places. On the many adventures that I and Yami had had I had felt that I was letting him down. But today, now is my time to take the step and shine through. Even when times seem so bleak, I'll shine. I'm a light aren't I?

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
_

I make my way along the stage, getting off the stool. My head fills with the longing memories that I can remember. During the fight with Dartz, when the moment Yami looked defeated, I would shine through, giving him the strength to come back. The past is gone; it's time to move forward right, here and now is my rightful place…with you Yami.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

I have you to thank for that Yami. You were the one that never gave up hope on me. Life made a drastic turn for me when you were brought into my life. Who is it that is watching over me? Who's watching over you?

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart _

I could feel that the music had changed. I had poured everything I had written, sung and created into this one song. Someone was watching over me, and he was sitting here watching me perform this. I gazed into Yami's eyes. Be true to yourself and follow your heart. His very words that came to me full force when I had told him that I loved him. Would this song be the very way of saying "I Love You?"

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

I finished my song and then after that moment, everyone was very silent. I gathered my things and then left the stage. I didn't know that I had affected everyone so quickly. The very moment I had left the stage, I had seen someone standing at the base of the stage.

"Yugi, you did very well." Yami couldn't help but smile. He knew how I felt, even when I was too shy to admit it. I smiled and nodded a thank you.

"I had no idea that you could sing like that. But who was that song for?"  
"You." I replied.  
"Me?" He asked.

Duh!

I nodded.

"This was my way of expressing me to tell you how I felt when I couldn't tell you directly. By putting my words into song so you can listen. I love you so much Yami, but I was too afraid when you were too busy hanging around with Tea. I thought.." I trailed off, by a pair of lips.

It was kiss so sweet that I nearly melted on the spot. Yami had given me my first kiss that I knew that I had deserved after so long. He picked me up and I brought my hands around his neck.

"I guess today I was the person who had someone watching them, just very silently." Yami chuckled.  
"And now, it's my turn." I reply kissing him once again.

_Someone's watching over me_

_-----_

_There we have it! Song number 2. RR plz No flames..or I'll send them back in a baked potato. _


End file.
